One Team Wonder
by danielsamuels128
Summary: When Lincoln tells Leni and Luan about another unlucky night, what will they do to make him feel better? As you go on reading, guess what episode there'll once again be references to.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This story takes place sometime in August 1994. We all know Lincoln for like prone to having his feelings hurt. It's almost as if he can't escape the mental abuse that keep shitting him. I still feel sorry Leni and Luna are the only 2 main ones who know about this. Some can even say they want to do something about it. Maybe they can, and also seek help from their friends. The questions that remain are what friends and what they can do about it. In addition, since this takes place sometime in November 1994, shout out to **The Fresh Knight** and his deviantart page for the outfits.


	2. Chapter 2

It all starts one Saturday morning in Royal Woods, Michigan. Luan was coming down the stairs when she saw Leni holding Lincoln next to her.

"Hey" she said. "Is everything okay?"

Leni answered "with me? Yeah, but not with Lincoln".

Luan wanted to know what was wrong.

Lincoln answered "oh nothing. Just that I can't sleep after thinking about how Lynn and Lola kept calling me the bad luck loud".

"Again?" Luan asked. "Unbelievable".

"I know" Leni started commenting. "It's almost as if what happened that day stressed him so much, he totes think it's the end of the world for him".

"Not the whole world" Lincoln replied. "Just the childhood and what was supposed to come when I turn 12".

Luan hugged Lincoln while saying "I'm sorry. This even makes me feel bad for the mean stuff I did to you".

Leni replied "I hope the rest of our sisters feel just as bad".

Lincoln then said, "speaking of the others, where is everyone?"

Luan answered, "some road trip to Chicago. They left last night".

Leni replied, "I guess it's just the 3 of us this weekend."

Lincoln then asked "what do you want to do?"

Luan answered "there's this dance Leni and I have been doing for a few days. You wanna learn it"?

Lincoln said "I guess, if it'll take my mind off those 2".

Leni turned on "**Every Little Step"** by Bobby Brown. The 2 girls helped Lincoln learn New Jack Swing.

When the song ended, Lincoln said to the girls, "that was fun".

Luan said, "thanks. Hey, it's already 9:30. You want some breakfast?" They all agreed.

Around 10:30, a knock was heard at the door. When Leni opened it, it was their friends: Ruby, Clyde, Benny, Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They were in their 90s outfits too.

After saying hi to each other, Ruby asked, "you ready?"

Leni said, "one second. Hey Luan! Come on."

Lincoln asked "what's going on"?

Luan answered "we figured we do something to cheer you up, but we don't want you seeing it yet".

Lincoln replied "okay, but what can I do"?

Ronnie answered "you can come with me to Gus' Games and Grub".

Lincoln answered "you're on".

While those 2 went to Gus' Games and Grub, the others went to Ruby's house.

Once there, Bobby asked, "so what is this about anyway?"

Clyde answered "Lynn and Lola are still mentally abusing Lincoln and it's really bringing him down".

Benny added "so we're making this music video to help him feel better and to let him know he's not alone".

Bobby commented, "great. He's going to love this, but where's a good place to work on it?"

Ruby answered "there's a recording studio a few blocks away." They all decided to go there.

At the studio, they found a good room to record their song. As they started recording, they music used was just guitars and piano. They went on to sing the following.

Luan: You may think that it's the end

Ruby: You may think there's nowhere else to turn

Benny: But there's still a chance a chance out there

Leni: If you come into my arms

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Chorus: Ooh we got ooh we got your back ooh everyday

Chorus: Ooh just open your eyes and you'll find that in your heart we got your back

Clyde: We're never gonna let your spirit fade away

Clyde and Ruby: No matter how dark and unlucky it may turn out to be

Benny: You got a friend to help you light the way

Benny and Luan: Just take my hand and believe in me

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Chorus: Ooh we got ooh we got your back ooh everyday

Chorus: Ooh just open your eyes and you'll find that in your heart we got your back

Leni: Ooh we'll be there because you got a friend

After they finished recording, the song came out on the CD they brought with them.

Benny asked, "do you think Lincoln will like this?"

Clyde replied, "I hope so. If he doesn't, he's never gonna tell how many people are gonna feel bad for this."

Ruby commented "I agree. Lincoln doesn't deserve this type of mental abuse".

Leni replied "totes yeah. No one does. Well, now that our gift is ready, let's go give it to him".

Little did they know, someone was recording what they were doing and posted their little session online the second they left.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were out enjoying time alone together. Inside their favorite gaming area, they were about to get their groove on.

"Ready for an all time favorite?" Ronnie asked.

Lincoln wanted to know what that favorite was.

Ronnie answered "a little dance off".

With a competitive look on his face, Lincoln answered "dance on".

They love to challenge each other to fun games, but today, the music they were dancing to was "**Groove Is In the Heart"** by D-Lite. Around 11:30, Lincoln and Ronnie were getting hungry after all that dancing.

"You want some juicy burgers dude?" Ronnie asked.

"Let's go my little homie" Lincoln answered.


	3. Chapter 3

While walking down the street, Leni, Luan and their gang of friends saw one of those record producers.

After saying hi to each other, that record producer said "you haven't heard? Lots of people are listening to your new song".

"What?" Clyde asked with a shocked look.

After looking at a video of their recording, the record producer said "almost 60 thousand views and counting".

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"It's trending" the record producer said. "Come with me. I know a team of pals who can help turn your hit single into a worldwide sensation".

The others were either shocked or confused by what he said, but decided to go with him.

At the record producer's own home, the others couldn't believe what they stepped into.

"This place is rad dude" Benny said.

"Thanks" the record producer said. "So, let's start by getting your names".

They told him their names one by one.

"Leni"

"Luan"

"Clyde"

"Bobby"

"Ruby"

"Benny"

"Okay" the record producer said. "Let's find a room that'll fit you perfectly".

Meanwhile, Lincoln was bringing Ronnie Anne with him back to his house. On the way there, they ran into Leni's friend, Jackee.

"What up cool cats?" She asked.

"Hey girl" Lincoln said. "We were heading back to my house. Have you seen the others?"

Jackie answered "I last saw them with a record producer".

"James Junior Mayfield?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah" Jackee said. "How'd you know?" R

onnie answered "My grandma had one of my older cousins make some music with him, but it then leads to unwanted attention, world tours where you might never see your family again and you may think it can open doors".

Lincoln asked "it can really open doors to a future?"

Ronnie answered "That's what everyone believes, but at least $1200 worth of deals later, the one opening doors is my grandma, at least until she passed away. That day still leaves me heartbroken.

Lincoln couldn't believe it. "What do you think we can do?" he asked.

"I know where he might be" Ronnie answered. "Come on. Keep it cool Jackie".

Jackie then said "okay. See ya cool cats".

At the record producer's own home, the others were finishing up with a new recording of their song.

"Excellent" the record producer said. "How would you feel about sharing that song around the world?"

Clyde asked "what do we need to do?"

The record producer answered "just sign this $2500 deal and if the tour is a big success, we can send you to Hollywood with a follow up single".

"Follow up single?" Ruby started replying to the record producer angrily. "We ain't no legendary big band. In addition, why would we want to go around the world without our own best friends?"

Then, Lincoln and Ronnie came in.

"Hey guys" Bobby said. "You don't have to say anything. We turned down the offer".

Lincoln and Ronnie were relieved.

Leni then said to the record producer "listen. The only reason we made that song in the first place is because Lincoln's still having a rough time coping with the mental abuse my sisters- Lynn and Lola- keep doing to him".

Ruby added "it was supposed to be a surprise gift to make Lincoln feel better".

Clyde then added "but if this is gonna lead us to a lot of money and opportunities that's gonna drive us apart from our friends and families, then we don't want any part of it".

They all then left the record producer's own home.

"That's show biz" the record producer said.

Back at the loud house, Clyde said to the others "I can't believe we almost made a deal that would have jeopardized our own friendship with Lincoln".

Ronnie commented to Lincoln, Leni and Luan "I'm still shocked to learn your sisters- Lynn and Lola- are still teasing Lincoln. I thought they'd give it a rest by now".

Leni replied "we tried to make them give it a rest and all they did was give Lincoln a big bomb to his heart if you totes know what I mean".

Luan added "yeah. I still blame those 2 fools for giving Lincoln such a hard time. I like to jinx them up with bad luck".

Benny commented "yeah. Who wouldn't? Anyway, since Lincoln's back together with us, I guess it's okay for him to hear it now".

After putting the CD in, the gang began singing their little cheer up song to Lincoln.

Luan: You may think that it's the end

Ruby: You may think there's nowhere else to turn

Benny: But there's still a chance a chance out there

Leni: If you come into my arms

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Chorus: Ooh we got ooh we got your back ooh everyday

Chorus: Ooh just open your eyes and you'll find that in your heart we got your back

Clyde: We're never gonna let your spirit fade away

Clyde and Ruby: No matter how dark and unlucky it may turn out to be

Benny: You got a friend to help you light the way

Benny and Luan: Just take my hand and believe in me

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Luan and Leni: We'll be there for you

Ruby and Benny: We'll be there for you

Bobby: You're not alone

Clyde: You got a friend

Chorus: Ooh we got ooh we got your back ooh everyday

Chorus: Ooh just open your eyes and you'll find that in your heart we got your back

Leni: Ooh we'll be there because you got a friend

While enjoying the embrace Lincoln was getting, he said to them "thanks guys. At least I know somebody's gonna be here when my day goes downhill".

Bobby commented "we'll always be here for you dude".

Ruby then asked "by the way, how long before the rest of your family returns?"

Lincoln answered "not until tomorrow night".

Luan replied "yeah. Too bad we couldn't make like a banana and peel out with them". Everyone started laughing.

Leni then said "if it's alright with your families, you can stay the night with us". They were all up for it.

Later that evening, everyone was in their pajamas.

While enjoying pizza, Ronnie said to the others "I still can't believe that song was trending online".

Clyde commented "none of us can. When we first saw it online, it had nearly 60 thousand views. It's probably up to over 100 thousand by now".

Benny then said "hey Lincoln. Feeling better?"

Lincoln answered "yeah, thanks to you cool cats and groovy dogs. Although, if I get another nightmare that wakes me up in the middle of the night again".

Ruby cut Lincoln off by putting a finger on his mouth. "It's okay" she started replying. "Like we said in the song. You're not alone."

Lincoln commented "thanks guys. A toast to us being the best band of friends".

"Yeah" they all said while giving each other a high 5.

The end.


End file.
